In system networking, such as computer networking, situations exist where a user or operator may be required to plug a large number of cables. For instance, a server network may contain tens or even hundreds, or more, cables to be connected. Even if a user knows where to plug a particular cable, there may be a number of similar cables that have been plugged at a first cable end which would need to be traced back from a second cable end in order to ascertain which particular cable a user may be holding to determine where to plug the second end. Further, if unplugging a particular cable, it may be difficult to know where the other end of the cable is plugged within the computer network. Additionally, situations may exist where a cable is long enough that a user plugging one end of the cable may not be able to see the other end. For instance, cables may span between front and back sides of a computer rack, or between computer racks, or across a data center, or even across separate rooms of a facility, etc., each of which may make tracing a particular cable more difficult and time consuming.